Shawn's Turn
by DarkflamesAsh
Summary: Dirty Shawn and Lassie time, please thank the twins by leaving a comment. Shawn/Lassie Hawt man-sexing


A/N: lol So, I finished Dirty Tony, and then I started watching Psych. So, of course, I figured that my dirty little twins would have fun playing with Shawn and Lassiter. Don't know who I mean. Start reading and you'll know. ^o^

Shawn's Hope

Shawn lay sprawled out on his bed. Abigail wanted to break-up. Of course, it wasn't like Shawn was really that shocked. He'd only gone out with her, because of his childhood crush, but now…Well, it wasn't the same. After all these years, he'd finally moved on, even started to crush on someone else. And then Abigail and had come in like a storm and thrown everything out of whack. He'd fallen again, hard. It was stupid and cliché, but he went for it. And now they were together, but it wasn't like high school. He wasn't madly in love with her. And when he made love to her, not that they'd done it that often, maybe once or twice, he didn't think about her. The whole act of having sex with Abigail, it was so…bitter sweet. He sighed and rolled over on his side. He didn't know why it even bothered him. Especially since the one he thought of when he did have sex with Abigail, was nothing like her.

Abigail was soft and gentle. She was loving and caring. She arched into his touch and gave him lots of attention. She praised his ego, and hid embracing things for him. She put up with his antics and his outright madness.

But, the one Shawn wanted. The one he craved so badly that it hurt, was nothing like Abigail. Because that person was a one Head Detective, with an ex-wife, Carlton Lassiter. First off the biggest difference. Abigail, was a girl. Lassiter, last time Shawn checked, was a guy. Shawn didn't think that was the biggest problem though. He liked guys ok, but he didn't date them, just sleep with him if he was really down on his luck. But Lassie, he didn't want that with Lassie. He wanted more than that with Lassie. Much more. He wanted to slurp a Pineapple smoothie with Lassie and laugh at Cops with him. He wanted to curl up on Lassie's lap and tell him how comfortable he was.

But Shawn couldn't do that. Not after today. No, not only was Abigail dumping him, but the SBPD's Head Detective had told Shawn to his face how he really felt. Shawn had asked, he really should learn to shut up, asked Lassiter if he really hated him and the answer. God, the answer. It had nearly broken his heart. Not because of the words. No, it was because of his smile. That sweet realistic smile, the one he'd only seen once before, because of his dad. "No, Spencer. I don't hate you." He'd said, "I hate your job." Shawn sighed deeply curling into a ball. Nothing hurt worse than hope.

Shawn smiled to himself as he wiggled slightly pushing his pants down past his hips. "God this is stupid." He mumbled to himself as he pulled his member out from his boxers. He sighed and shut his eyes and imagined it was Lassie touching him.

Lassiter glared angrily at Shawn's door. Why was here? Not like it mattered how Shawn was doing. So, what if Spencer wasn't answering his phone for Gus? So, what if Shawn had looked like he was sick when he left the precinct? It wasn't like Lassiter was worried. Nope, not him. Then he heard the moan. It sounded like Spencer was pain. And it wasn't worry that made Lassiter kick the door in. It was concern that made him pull his gun and yell, "Police!" Nope, because that wasn't Lassiter. He did all that for….um,…the force. Yeah, that was it. He had to rush into Spencer's home, because, there could be a crime going on! Yeah…that was it.

Shawn jumped in surprise sitting up in bed when he heard his door kicked in and nearly peed himself when he heard Lassie yelling. "Shit." Shawn yelped pulling his pants up quickly and ran to see what was wrong. Shawn peeked around the corner blinking when he spotted Lassie holding a gun and checking over his apartment. "Lassie! What are you doing?" Shawn asked still not coming all the way out from behind.

Lassiter jumped at the sound of Shawn's voice quickly holstering his weapon. "Spencer." Lassiter took two steps forward and froze. Shawn's face was flushed and he was hiding behind a wall. "Spencer, where the hell's your phone?" Lassiter fussed sighing as he took a step back. Of all the stupid-Here he was worried about Shawn and it was all just beca-Wait! Lassiter was not worried. Definitely not. Not him. Never. "Gus has been trying to call you for an hour! The chief has a case for you." Lassiter growled rolling his eyes as he turned away from Shawn. "How about you just get dressed and I'll-" Spencer suddenly stepped out from behind the wall.

"W-were you worried about me?" Shawn asked hopefully his heart beating wildly as he tried to zip up.

"No, of course not, Spencer." Lassiter laughed lightly looking anywhere but at Shawn. Shawn smiled and slowly walked up close to Lassiter. "The chief,-uh,-um Gus-I mean- uh your dad-uh." Shawn smiled coyly slowly sneaking close to Lassie his fingers slipping underneath his tie trying to make him look at him. "I-uh-um-that is," Lassiter stammered slowly turning back to Spencer. Shawn smiled up at Lassie slowly standing up on his tip toes carefully pulling Lassiter's face down and pressing their lips together carefully. Lassiter froze. Shawn, Shawn Spencer was kissing him. Shawn smiled against the lips of Lassiter slowly pushing himself against Lassiter fully.

Lassiter hesitated for a moment longer, but the second he felt Shawn pressed fully against him, he lost it. Lassiter pulled Shawn up, scooping him up in his arms not daring to break the kiss and quickly carried Shawn back to his bedroom. Lassiter pulled away from the kiss slowly gently licking Shawn's lips before laying him down onto the bed. Lassiter smirked and slowly rejoined their lips kissing Shawn powerfully his tongue slipping in to probe all around Shawn's mouth, which tasted like candy and pineapples. Shawn opened his mouth wide gently sucking on Lassiter's own tongue and groaning wildly arching into Lassiter's body trying to get closer to him.

Lassiter pulled away slowly pushing down on Shawn's chest. "Shawn, we-" Shawn put a hand over Lassiter's mouth stopping his words. Lassiter smiled gently and kissed the back of Shawn's hand as he quickly undressed him. His fingers shaking as he pulled down Shawn's pants easily his fingers wrapping around Shawn's cock pumping it quickly trying to help him. "Shawn, I-" Shawn gasped loudly wrapping his arms tightly around Lassie's neck his tongue thrusting wildly into Lassiter's mouth starting a duel of tongues.

Shawn pulled his mouth away slowly a string of saliva connecting their mouths for a moment. "Please, Lassie, don't-just-uh!" Shawn moaned loudly his body arching into Lassiter. "Ugh! I want you inside me, please!" Shawn whined his cheeks red and whole body covered with sweat. Lassiter grinned kissing Shawn's cheek lightly.

"You're rather geared up, aren't you?" Lassie asked smirking as he looked down at Shawn. He was so hot, so wanton, and so all Lassie's. And then he remembered. Shawn was dating someone. But not just someone, Abigail. Lassiter started to pull away, but Shawn stopped him. Shawn reached out grabbing hold of Lassiter, wrapping his arms around Lassie's neck, pulling him close again. Even if Lassie did have to share Shawn it didn't matter. Because Shawn was his tonight.

"Unh, L-Lassie!" Shawn gasped as Lassiter continued pumping his hand tightening around him. "Unh, Lassi-Carlton, please. Put it in-" Shawn gasped unable to finish the sentence as Lassiter flicked his wrist and twisted his finger's at the end of Shawn's cock to tease at the head of his member.

"What do you want in you, Shawn?" Lassiter asked teasing Shawn as he arched up against Lassiter's entire body kissing Shawn gently on the lips. "I can't give you what you want if you don't tell me what it is." Lassiter said softly directly into Shawn's ear.

"Unh! Lassiter! I-I want you!" Shawn cried out already at his limit, he couldn't take much more of this. "Put your dick in me!" Shawn yelled. Lassiter couldn't hold back. This first time would be quick. Neither would last long. Lassiter could already tell. So he rolled Shawn over pushing his fingers in for a cursory preparation for what they were about to do.

Lassiter lost it though when Shawn let out another loud moan. Lassiter thrust in quickly not giving Shawn any time to prepare himself. Shawn gasped loudly his hands grabbing at the sheets twisting them hard in his hands. "CARLTON!" Shawn moaned loudly. It hurt, a lot, but Shawn knew he didn't have long with Lassie. Not long until Carlton realized that this was a huge mistake and left Shawn.

"Shawn!" Lassiter groaned beginning to move already, his own cock twitching ready to explode at any second. He reached around quickly grabbing Shawn's own member thrusting in time with his strokes. It didn't take either long until they tumbled over into oblivion, pearly explosions of cum spattering the sheets. Shawn slumped onto the bed completely spent as Lassiter came inside of him.

Both flopped onto the bed. "So, was it good for you?" Shawn asked softly. Lassiter turned his hea slowly looking at Shawn and smiled.

"Yeah."

"No, not you. I was talking to your Mayo cannon down there." Shawn said pointing at Lassiter's penis. Lassie smiled and rolled over on top of Shawn.

"I know."

"Hey, What's this mean?" Shawn asked as Lassie pinned him easily to the bed. "You know, for us?" Shawn asked pointing between them.

"Well, It means-

"In the name of guns, What are you girls doing?" Lassiter asked as he walked into the station and noticed O'Hara and the twins were all seated around Juliet's monitor, while Ren typed.

"Nothin'" Izzy said quickly as Ren saved the word document preparing to exit as Shawn danced in. Shawn watched Ren quickly close a program.

"I'm sensing she's lieing." Shawn chimed in grinning as he walked over to the computer. "I'm getting typing and dirty words! BY jove! They were writing dirty stories!" Shawn yelled pointing an accusing finger at Ren. Ren shrugged obviously not in the least bit disturbed.

"Shawn! That's absolutely not true!" Juliet yelled quickly rushing off with a file. Izzy quickly ran and hid under Lassiter's desk leaving Ren calmly at the computer. Lassiter glared at Shawn before quickly marching over to try and drag the 7 year old out from under his desk.

"So, Where'd it happen?" Shawn asked as he sauntered over to Ren who was staring at him pointe blank.

"In your room. Not nearly as exciting as I'd hoped. Tony at least got the toilet." Ren said with a sigh. Shawn shrugged and walked over to pull back up the file.

"Yeah, well, not all of us can have sex in exotic places. At least it was realistic. First time it was in my room. Second time his. I'll send you the photos." Shawn said easily as he proceeded to proof read the story.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

YAY! So I got lots of e-mails that people had started author-alerting me as well as that Dirty Tony got favorited by a lot of people. Well, THANK YOU! Hope everyone enjoys Shawn's Hope. ^o^ oh yeah and someone story-alerted Complicated Simplicity! I'm so happy! Yay! I promise I will work on it….Eventually. ~D.A.


End file.
